Teddy Ortiz
'Teddy Squareroot Ortiz '''is Nate's #1A (A for awesome) friend. He is African-Latino. Teddy is also friends with Francis, Nate, and Artur. He is mainly the tritagonist of Lincoln Peirce's Big Nate book series and comic strip. Teddy is most commonly seen with a red shirt with a black circle in the middle, with green and black checkered pants. Teddy is the keyboardist and lyricist of Nate's garage band Enslave the Mollusk (ETM). He plays Basketball, Soccer and Little League Baseball with Nate and Francis, in which they lose most of the time, except when they beat Jefferson in Big Nate "Here Goes Nothing". Also, in "Big Nate Goes For Broke", P.S.38 Defeats Jefferson in an "Ultimate Snowdown" in creativity. And in "Big Nate Blasts Off" Nate and Randy Beat Jefferson in Ultimate Frisbee and Teddy was on both of those teams. Physical Appearance Teddy is of African-Latino descent. He has black eyes and is usually seen wearing red. Personality As evident in the first book (Big Nate in a Class By Himself'' ) and the second book (Big Nate Strikes Again), Teddy is an expert jokester, which sometimes gets on Nate's nerves. He is also the sporty one of the trio. When it comes to Artur, Teddy is comfortable to have him around, much to Nate's dismay. He is typically up-beat except when he gets in trouble or loses one of his favorite things (Ex: Supa-Sno Tube). Relationships Nate Wright Nate and Teddy are the best of friends. They met when Teddy moved into town. Francis Pope It is very likely that Francis is Teddy's second-best friend (besides Nate). Trudy It is unknown how Trudy met Teddy Ortiz, if at all. However, she is determined to spend time with her friends instead. Whether or not she was trying to avoid Teddy and Francis is unknown. Trivia *He is able to speak Spanish since he taught Nate to say "Mrs. Godfrey is fat" in Spanish (Señora Godfrey es grasa) as of Big Nate in a Class By Himself. *Since his parents are math teachers, his middle name is √, so his full name is Teddy Square Root Ortiz. *He is a fan of sports and likes sports stars like Yao Ming. *At first, Lincoln Peirce wanted Teddy to be the rival of Nate, but soon he became one of Nate's Friends. *Teddy is one of the original 4 characters in Big Nate in the 1990's. *His dad is the leader of the Timber Scouts. *In Big Nate Flips Out, it is revealed he is of Mexican origin. It also reveals he is acrophobic (fear of heights). * His first full appearance was in January 27, 1994, however, another Teddy was mentioned before this time. *It was shown on May 18, 2003, that a girl named Cindy has a crush on Teddy, however he does not like her back. *He dates Paige Gallery Francis & Teddy carrying Nate Wright.png Pt.png Big Nate Comic Strip dated May 22 2015.PNG Big Nate Comic Strip dated May 21 2015.PNG Big Nate Comic Strip dated May 20 2015.PNG Big Nate Comic Strip dated May 23 2015.PNG Big Nate Comic Strip dated May 2 2012.PNG 20150822 164802.JPG Harry Potter Club.png Latest?cb=20150306005121.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Friends of Nate Category:P.S. 38 Students Category:Anime Characters Category:Black Category:Children Category:Heroes Category:Thin Category:Alive Category:2001 births Category:2000s births Category:Boys Category:Timber Scouts Category:Sports players